


Second Time Around

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Friendship/Love, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Al came home to Winry, just a little bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

X X X

I watch them run around the yard. Den’s old, but she can still keep up with Ed. Al’s on the ground, laughing, and both Ed and Den pounce on him, making him laugh harder. I know they’d welcome me in that pile, but I’ll sit and watch. Nothing’s the same, not since they’d come home with their military escort to protect them.

They didn’t need protection in Rezembool, but there were people who’d look at Ed and Al and think they could take advantage of them. Al’s sweet, and clever, but sometimes he’s gullible, and Ed….

As if he knows I’m thinking of him, he pops out of the squirming pile of boy and dog, wriggling free of Al’s hands and charging toward me. The look on his face, it’s just like it had been back before the brothers tried to bring Auntie Trisha back from the dead. “C’mon, Winry!” He skids to a stop at the bottom of the steps, beckoning me to join him. “Don’t just sit there, come play!”

Al told Granny and me what happened with Truth, and Ed trying to get their bodies back. His bargains with Truth were rejected, all except one offer – Ed’s life for Al’s. But Truth put a twist on it, taking only a part of Ed’s life.

“Winry!” Ed glares at me, and I smile – I can’t help but smile at either of them – and climb off the porch. Ed takes a couple of steps back, making sure I’m following, then runs toward Al and Den. “Yay! Winry’s gonna play, too.”

Ed’s a little boy again, just ten years old. He doesn’t have a clue how I felt – feel – about him. But I follow him back into his childhood thinking, it’s okay.

I can wait ‘til he’s old enough again.

X X X


End file.
